eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1949 (16 May 2000)
Synopsis Dan tells Peggy that he heard "some geezer calling the police to the car lot." Peggy tells Dan that Roy has his mobile switched off and she hasn't got the keys. They go to get the spare keys from Pat, who refuses to let them take the keys without an explanation, and taking her with them. Meanwhile, Frank's mate Johnny turns up and handcuffs his briefcase full of cash to his hand as he follows Frank and Roy. Peggy hands some keys to Dan and tells him to drive the car to a parking space. Dan says he has been drinking and can't drive. Pat also refuses, and Peggy asks if she wants her husband to go to prison too? Pat asks what's going on and Peggy says "Do you want me to tell you now or after we've been arrested." Pat reluctantly drives the cars. They move the cars around, and Peggy tells Dan that if the police don't show, she'll have him. Dan grins at the chaos he's caused. Laura is with Teresa chatting to Beppe and Gianni, and Ian interrupts, and asks Laura what she's doing. She follows Ian out and he says Teresa is common as muck and he doesn't appreciate her being dressed up as a slapper and stinking of alcohol. Laura tells Ian that he should take more notice of his children, not her time off: he doesn't even know that Steven hates his new school, and when Peter and Lucy need a cuddle she has to give it to them, and if he's not careful, his children won't even be able to pick out his children at an identity parade. Laura goes back to the Vic and tells Sandra that she expects to be sacked pretty soon after what she said. Jim asks Dot for a date and she refuses saying that she doesn't go out with womanising drunks and she wouldn't go out with him if he weren't drunk. Jim says no-one would go out with her sober. Maureen appears and grabs Jim's arm, and tells him that he and she know how to enjoy themselves. They are totally inebriated and Mel suggests they have had enough, and Jim asks her to go back to his place. She says yes, and goes to powder her nose, and the alcohol takes effect on Jim, and Beppe and Gianni help him onto a sofa and he starts snoring. Maureen comes back and is furious. Dot gloats. Ricky leaves a message on the answerphone apologising for any trouble he caused. Robbie and Sonia persuade Barry to let them use the internet for an hour to find Robbie a girlfriend. Peggy and Pat move the last car with a "Thelma and Louise" gesture as the police van arrives. Roy and Frank arrive back with Johnny, the buyer, and he runs off as soon as he sees police cars. The policewoman asks Frank if these cars at the car lot are his cars, and ask to see the paperwork. Pat and Peggy arrive acting innocent and Frank says he hasn't got any keys, but Pat says she always carries a spare set. The police check it out and find all the cars left are fine, so Peggy says it must be hard for the police getting hoax calls all the time. When the police leave, Pat asks what's going on. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Diana Coupland as Maureen *Todd Carty as Mark *Leila Birch as Teresa *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Chris Barnes as Johnny Lee *Jan Goodman as D.C. Edwards Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes